Along Time Comming
by Amazon Sorceress
Summary: Sarah has a niece that is unwanted Aboveground, but is very wanted underground. Can Lisa find a new life in the underground, or is she to hurt by others to give Jareth a chance. ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, but the following : _Lisa

Along Time Coming  
  
Prolog  
  
Lisa opens the door to her run down apartment. She tosses the keys on a table that stood beside the door. She sighs; she hits the play button on her answering machine. Two angry messages for bill collectors and one from her land lord asking her out on a date. Lisa got some milk out of the refrigerator as she listen. Then she heard a voice.  
"Hi Lisa, its Aunt Sarah. I know we haven't spoken in a while but I wanted to call and check on you. Call me back when you can. Love you sweetheart." The answering machine beeped when the message was finished.  
Lisa hadn't heard from her aunt since Lisa's father, Toby, kicked her out of the house. "I don't care what she wants" she flung herself down on the couch she took a book off the coffee table and began to read: Labyrinth.  
  
Jareth watched her with a crystal ball. His miss matched eyes were looked on her purple ones. He couldn't stop watching her. Ever movement of her body engulfs him. He drew a sharp breath when the phone rang in her apartment he knew the peacefulness that she was feeling was about to be torn from her.

_Sorry its short hope to add more soon_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Lisa slowly got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello?...Hello? Is that all you can say to me you ungrateful bitch." The voice on the other end belonged to her very angry father. "How could you let you're your worthless life spill into ours. Bill collectors have been calling your mother...."  
"She is not my mother..."  
"Shut up bitch" his anger growing "you are just like that worthless aunt of yours..."  
"Leave Aunt Sarah out of this Toby" Anger clear in her voice.  
"Always day dreaming, always believing in things that are never going to happen" He laughs sarcastically "'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!'" Toby says mockingly.  
Lisa's apartment suddenly grew black. Wind rattled her windows. She dropped the phone and whirled around. Little giggles were heard but not seen. Lisa's heart raced. A tall shadow grew across the room and spread across the walls.  
"Don't be afraid...Lisa." Lisa spun around quickly to see a man standing there in the middles of her living room. On top of his head he had a mop of blond locks; he wore a white poet's shirt, black breeches and boots that came up just under his knee. A long sparkling cape blew behind him. But the thing that caught Lisa's eye attention was his miss matched eyes; her lilac purple eyes fixed on his. She noticed soothing in his eyes, some emotion, but yet she could not recognize what it was.  
Jareth slowly took a step closer to her.  
"St-stay away from me" Lisa was shaking uncontrollably. "Your him...your him...oh god." She caught her breath on a cry.  
"I won't hurt you." Jareth spoke calmly as he slowly offered her a gloved hand "take my hand Lisa."  
"No!" She moved down the tiny hallway towards her bedroom trying to get away from. But he was there waiting for her. Jareth wrapped his strong arms around pulling her close to him. He couldn't help but hold her there a moment. Smelling her sweet sent, feeling her warm body against his. Lisa didn't struggle, she didn't want to. She wanted to be in his arms.  
The Two then disappeared to the underground 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Lisa Sat alone in a room she was very surprised to see. It was a room and not some dungeon cell. Her eyes looked the room over. There was a bed, on which she sat on. The bed spread was a pale blue and made of silk Lisa couldn't help but run her hands over the material. Also in the room there was a closet cabinet, a vanity, and a large over stuffed chair sitting next to the window.  
She took it all in. She knew where she was and she thought she knew what was to become of her. She would be turned into a goblin. Her father wouldn't run the labyrinth to save her. Tears fell from Lisa's eyes she wanted to go home, but yet, but yet she didn't. She was very frightened of that fact. Why didn't she want to go home? Then an image of his eyes filled her mind, and it filled her heart.  
  
Sarah sat in her office at her house working on her latest story. She sat back in her chair with a small smile on her face. She looked at her completed work she let out a small happy sigh. Her Husband, James, knocked lightly on the door  
"Come in" she turned in her chair.  
"Hi, honey, just come to check on you, see if you need anything" he looked in her eyes, they had been married for 12 years but his love for her never weakened in fact it grow stronger every moment he spent with her.  
"I'm just taking a break now"  
"Good" He crossed the room t get her. When he had reached her he covered her lips with his. Sucking her into a deep kiss. His hands slowly moved up the sides of her body. His kiss deep and rough his intention very clear. Sarah pressed her body up against his. James drew her down to the floor.  
  
Jareth paced the floor outside Lisa's chambers. He spoke softly to himself. Jareth's head jerked up when he saw a small goblin coming toward him.  
"Hoggle where have you been, I called for you over an hour ago." Jareth said roughly.  
"I...um..."  
"Never mind!" Jareth snapped. "What has Sarah been up to lately..." Jareth cut himself off "Will she notice that her niece is missing"  
"WH...What?!" Hoggle Puzzled  
"What is Sarah Doing?"  
"S-she is working on her latest story...she hasn't seen Lisa in almost 6 months"  
"Good, good. You can go now HogBrain" Hoggle looks at Jareth and then walks away. Jareth walks over to Lisa's door then slowly raises his hand and knocks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lisa looked up sharply when she heard the knock at the door. She didn't say anything; her eyes watched the door intensely. Lisa caught her breath as the door slowly open and Jareth entered.  
"How are you today Lisa" Jareth asks warmly. Lisa said nothing her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Jareth get closer to her. "Why are you crying?"  
"I want to go home" she says softly  
"You can't, and I'm sorry." Jareth would truly let her go if he could, because it is breaking his heart to see her like this. He wants nothing more than for her to be happy and if she not happy here he did not know what to do. Jareth gets a little closer slowly whipping away some tears falling from her eyes. His touch, the feel of his gloved hand on her cheek send shivers through Lisa. What was going on? Why did he make her feel like this? He made her feel something new. Something she never felt before.  
"Get out" she said coldly. Jareth pulled back his hand. "Get out!" she said again.  
"Fine" he left her room slamming the door behind him. "Damn it all to hell" he walks a little ways down the hall and slams his fist hard into the wall. HE reached his throne room.  
Goblins were there and they were the last thing Jareth wanted to see right now. "Get Out" Jareth said in the same cold fashion that Lisa had just done to him. A few Goblins looked up at him. "GET OUT!" he said very loudly. The goblins hurried out of the throne room very fast.  
Jareth was alone. He paced back and forth across the throne room. A crystal ball sat on his throne, he picked in up and hurled it across the room into a mall. He screamed as he did so. A scream of hurt and anger. The crystal ball hit the wall and shattered into a million tiny pieces; his heart felt like it did the same.  
  
Sarah was now in her living room, flicking through the channels of the television, noting as she did how there was over 400 channels and still nothing to watch. She sighed as she through the remote on the couch. Looking up she saw a funny little man moving towards her. "Hoggle!" Sarah says happily. But Sarah's happiness slowly faded away when she saw the look on her little friend's face. "What's wrong?" Sarah looks at Hoggle, "What has he done this time?" She knelt down to Hoggle's level.  
"He's got her" He wailed  
"Got who?" Sarah questioned  
"Lisa" he said meekly.  
Sarah's eyes widen. She put a hand on his shoulders trying to make a point "Hoggle you have to take there, you have to take me to the underground"  
"I..." Hoggle was shaking uncontrollably. He knows that if Jareth were to find out Hoggle would end up head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
"Hoggle please, she is my niece, I have to help her."  
  
After many long hours Jareth returns to Lisa's room with a tray of food. His anger slowly faded away, and the feeling of wanting to be near her returned. Jareth knocked on her door softly. Again she did not answer.  
"Just give me a chance Lisa" he says in his mind. Jareth slowly opens then door "Lisa" he says softly. He looks around the room to find no one in it. To his surprise she is gone. 


End file.
